Breathtaking
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: After everything they'd been through, there was still much for them to say. Unfortunately Link wasn't able to say anything when he saw his companion's true form. In the aftermath of the final battle, Link and Midna find they still have a few things to say to one another, but there's another way to get their feelings across. One they'll both enjoy.


**I won't lie, this one's been on my mind for quite a well, almost ten years. I'm proud to say Link/Midna is my all-time favorite LoZ pairing so cheers to being able to scratch this one off my list! Onto the story!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

He found it a tad funny how places overrun by ruin and desolation tended to invoke a strong feeling of calm and serenity. Then again, when it came to the Ancient Groove, perhaps that feeling was intentional. Once upon a time, it had been a civilized area, with a shining temple frequented by worshipers and the like. A place of man, a beacon of civilization. Of course, that was little over one hundred years ago. Times had changed, and nature had reclaimed its lost property. Or maybe the goddess had decided that a more…natural look would do the Master Sword's resting place better.

In Link's opinion, it didn't really matter which it was, rather it was a human-designed temple or a mystical forest, the air still felt the same. He sucked in that same air through his nose as he moved through the grass toward the pedestal he'd stood before little over three weeks ago. How quickly time had passed since he'd first set foot within the sacred sanctuary. What had he been doing that, a goat hoarder come to take hold of one of Hyrule's most powerful and divine treasures? Except he'd learned that things were a tad more…complicated than he'd expected.

Instead of "common ancestry" he had the blood of the Hero of Time flowing in him. That made him special, didn't it? If anything, the revelation had merely made the weight he'd been carrying all the heavier. It meant he had an even greater responsibility to live up. Now, as he prepared to return his ancestor's weapon to its proper resting place that meant the weight had been lifted, right?

The stone pedestal stood before him, as pristine as he'd left it. An affirmative squeeze sent a jolt starting from his right hand. It was actually just what he needed. Link squeezed back, then let go as he took several steps forward. His left hand reached over his back to grasp the violet and green-colored handle of the sword. Not a moment later and the weapon was drawn, its sharpened tip aimed toward the midday sun. In spite of how many times he'd drawn the sword, Link had never stopped the truly admire the beauty of the weapon. In addition to awe, he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of familiarity whenever he took hold of the divine weapon and wielded it in battle. While there was the revelation of his heroic lineage, the blond felt it might have gone beyond that.

As he stood before the pedestal to reinsert the sword, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. It felt like he was about to part with a close friend. The feeling stayed his hand for a moment longer than he originally intended.

His hands remained steady as he plunged the Master Sword back into the stone from which he'd originally drawn it. As easily as it had been removed, it was returned. Link didn't remove his arms, even as the sword tip reached the deepest end of pedestal, he seemed almost frozen in place, much to the concern of his companion.

In his ears, the Hylian could have almost sworn he heard someone whispering farewell. He tried to dismiss the feeling, yet it refused to go away; at least until he said goodbye back. His hands slid from the hilt and his feet two him two steps back. The task was complete.

"You know…I was sort of expecting something a bit more…grandiose, it could just be me." Chirped the fiery-handed female who'd come to stand by his side. "You're really going to miss that sword, aren't you?"

Gazing down at his gloved hands, Link debated rather or not to be truthful with her or attempt to play things off. He went for a mixture of both. "I…sort of think I am, but hey, I've got some good memories. If nothing else, I'll be able to say I wielded the Blade of Evil's Bane in actual combat." Looking to the blue-skinned woman at his side, he grinned. "Not bad for a goat-hoarder, huh?"

Midna returned his grin. "Oh, I'd say there are a few more highlights than wielding some ancient weapon straight out of the history books. Being of service to the Princess of the Twilight Realm for starters."

Jubilant laughter fell from the Hylian's lips, in seconds, the Twili woman had joined him. The first human noses to fill up the temple in centuries, and it was laughter. Some would have argued that was a good sign. Link certainly thought so. Here he was standing in an ancient temple, and who was it who'd been at his side? The most beautiful and quick-witted woman he'd ever met; the same woman who'd stuck by him through the highs and lows of his quest to liberate the land from evil. If had to choose a way to step into the temple once walked by his legendary ancestor, then he was glad Midna was there with him when he did so.

"_You know, while this the temple was still standing, it was occasionally used for weddings. Believe me, I even went to one." _

Why in the hell was that memory nagging at him? For that matter, why did the Hero's Shade even bother to bring it up?

The answer stared Link in the face, laughing at him, smiling at him.

For a creature of the darkness, Midna's true form looked great in the light. Steadily, over the course of his journey Link had come to realize the twilight didn't mean darkness, it meant darkness containing light. Standing beside him, her darkly enchanting form seemed a natural fit in the scattered light of the temple. Midna's fiery-orange hair seemed to glow with help from the twinkling particles that drifted through the air like snowflakes. He couldn't help but admire the polarizing colorization of her true self. Hair the color of flames with a body composed of black and extremely light gray-blue. All of which were accented by faint green lines that ran up her arms and side. Darkness containing light, darkness on the edge of becoming light, and light that stood at the edge of darkness.

Link realized he himself was little different from her, from a philosophical standpoint. He'd began as a creature of "pure light", yet over the course of his journey he couldn't deny that he'd been touched by darkness. It wasn't all bad, in fact, he would gladly argue without that darkness he wouldn't be who he was now.

He'd become so lost in his thoughts the Hylian had become deaf to what his companion was actually saying. It took her poking him in the forehead to bring his mind back down to reality. Midna smirked, "You know, I'm going to worry about you. Without me around, who's going to keep you from running after chickens and making sure you're remembering to bath regularly."

"I seem to recall doing a good chunk of the work on this little adventure." Coolly fired back the former goat-hoarder.

"After I'd given you proper directions on what to do."

"And set back while I did most of the heavy-lifting."

A dark hand rose and flicked through her branded hair. "I'm a princess, as my loyal and attendant servant, that was your job. That said…you were the best attendant a princess could have asked for." Her trademark leery smile formed on her face. At the start, the expression always made Link's skin crawl, but now, he found it deeply amusing and enchanting. "I'd say you found out some interesting things about yourself, didn't you?"

She followed his gaze to the now resting Master Sword. Link could feel a snappy comment on the edge of her tongue about reclaiming it. "Interesting…is one way to put it. Heh, so I'm related to the Hero of Time."

"I'm still wondering about that, if you're related to him, then how in the hell did you end up hoarding goats in some quiet little village?" Spoke the Twili crossing her arms.

The sword held his gaze, even as he directed his words towards Midna. "The Hero of Time…he was a humble man. Maybe at the end of it all, he just wanted a place far away from the glamour and all that. A nice quiet life in the countryside with his family."

He felt Midna's eyes on him. Unsurprisingly, when Link turned back to face her, he could see the worry building in them. The time when she hid the unease she felt over his well-being seemed almost like a different memory.

"I think I've gone the opposite way." It felt like the words had been building in his mouth for weeks when in reality barely three days had passed since his battle with Ganondorf. Only three days since the toughest fight of his life…and his laying eyes on the most beautiful woman in the world. "To my old life, I mean, after everything I've been through…I…"

"You act like there's something wrong with that." Her laughter seemingly resounded through the forest. "So what if you can't go back to your old life, perhaps…that's for the best. You've seen new horizons, seen new things so…explore them. Take what you've learned and go forward." The redhead was looking anywhere but his face. She knew he was grinning like a fool. "Now that you've returned that divine piece of metal to its proper resting place, let's go home. Don't get me wrong, the scenery is nice, but I'm ready to head back and see the rest of the world."

At last, she looked to him with a sideways smile. Link happily returned it. Rather than one take the lead, they walked side-by-side. Their ears remained open to the woodland noses around them, quietly taking it all in as they did when they first arrived. Slowly, the Hylian's hand found that of his Twili companion's. Neither said a word about it, they just acted. Through the grass and ruined structures.

They were far and away, yet the gold-furred wolf could see them as if they were mere feet from him. Wolves couldn't smile, but the spirit gave it as good a try as his animal form could have permitted him. A gentle wind blew through the forest causing the leaves and branches to rustle. The wolf's former shimmered, then transformed. Finally, the old spirit could physically smile at see his descendent. Resting his hand on the sword's hilt, the Hero of Time chuckled.

He'd taught his heir all he needed to know about the ways of battle, but now it fell to the redhead currently holding his hand to teach him the ways of life.

"_Heh, it seems one of us really did get the princess." _Mused the old adventurer looking upward. Radiant sunlight had broken through the canopy of the forest to bath the area in a luminous glow. He was happy his descendent wasn't looking back, only focusing on the future and the woman beside him. _"Take good care of him, Princess of the Twilight Realm." _

Like a mirage, the Hero's Shade was there, and in the next he was gone. All that remained was the Sword of Evil's Blade, its silvery glow gleaming in the light. One day another hero would come to dry upon its power, but that wouldn't be for some time. For now, this era's hero was entitled to his rest…and his chance to enjoy the fruits of his quest.

* * *

"I gotta say, this is some damn good whiskey, I almost wish I could take an entire crate of it back with me to the Twilight Realm."

"If it helps, me or Zelda could put in a word for you with Telma." Offered the Hylian.

Midna leered at him. "Considering how big my request would be, I'm pretty sure that'd be one hell of a tab."

"Hey, I saved the kingdom from total destruction, I'm sure it'd be forgiven."

The traveling companions looked to each other, then broke out into naked laughter. Link had come to know Midna quite well, and the princess knew of her own wants and desires. Without a doubt, if Midna's request was followed through then she'd be returning home with a cart's worth of liquor. The look on the faces of the nobles and royal court alone were almost enough for her to carry through on it.

Barely four days had passed since Ganondorf's defeat and life around Hyrule still hadn't quite quieted down. Link felt it would be another week or so before such a thing happened. Even though the mastermind was dead, his followers and puppets still insisted on running amok leaving him and Midna to do some cleanup. Compared to their earlier deeds, it was practically child's play, especially on Midna's end. Celebrations and such were still being held throughout Hyrule, and often Link had been caught in them whenever he was in the vicinity. In attempting to save his little village he'd saved two kingdoms and practically become a house-hold name in one. It wasn't quite fair though for everyone to heap praise upon him as he hadn't done any of it alone.

Midna had taken all of the attention in strides, especially since she chose to remain in the shadows. Save for a handful such as Zelda and a few royal advisors, no one knew the full story regarding the invasion of Twilight. And odds were, years would pass before the general public was ready to know. Link wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, he wanted Midna to receive her due-credit, so the people could know that the Twili were more than just monsters. On the other…he wanted to keep her to himself.

It was selfish beyond thought, but Link was having the time of his life. Sitting atop one of the hills overlooking Ordon Spring, snacks and drinks spread out to the side as if they were having a nightly picnic. Or having dinner. All while the stars and a crescent moon illuminated the night sky above them. Completing the mood was the pleasant breeze that happened to be blowing through the forest that night. All of it was…perfect, and just for the two of them.

They were lying on their backs, eyes turned to the sky in a vain attempt to count the number of stars visible. "You know…the stars of your world, they're not that different from mine."

While they were in the Twili Realm, Link never got to see what the stars of her world looked like. Hearing her descriptions had peaked his interest. "Then I guess that's just another thing our worlds have in common. Besides, you kept on saying the Twilight Realm was a world of shadows, but while I was there…felt more like a mixture of darkness and light."

"So you're saying we Twili didn't get such a bad deal, did we?" She sat upward using both her hands. "I'm…glad that you didn't find my world to be so bad."

"Were you expecting me to go mad from seeing a world beyond my own? Did you really think I was that weak-minded?" The Hylian joked. "Seriously though, I actually found it kind of…fascinating."

"Good to see this journey's upped your vocabulary." Retaliated the redhead before looking away with a shy blush. Luckily for her, Link said nothing of it. "Thanks for…not freaking out…and for…saving my entire world."

"Thank you for helping save mine."

Both of them were sitting upright, and doing their best to avoid looking one another in the eye. What was running through their minds was obvious, and that just made it harder for them to vocalize the thoughts. For Link, his fingers flexed and unflexed themselves as sweat steadily began to accumulate upon his forehead. This didn't go unnoticed, and Midna wasn't going to remain silent on it.

"You know," began the Twilight Princess. "I always thought you were kind of cute when you're nervous."

He looked directly at her. Naturally, Midna turned away, a fit of seductive giggles falling through her lips in spite of her best efforts. She was handling herself remarkably well, better than he'd have liked. "Eh, Midna, I…well…" Feeling the heat gathering on his cheeks, Link looked skyward. It was hard to believe during the course of their adventure, they'd actually paid a visit to the sky. "Everyone kept saying that light and shadow weren't meant to mix, but I…I think we did a pretty good job, didn't we? Working together I mean!"

"…We did make a pretty good match, didn't we?" Her earnest smile was without a doubt one of the most stunning things he'd ever seen. With her hood down and her hair free of its ceremonial braiding and decoration she looked…she looked well and truly a being come to life from a fairy tale. Midna's flame-colored locks blew across her face as the wind picked up. "Before all this, I believed the wall separating light and shadow would and should be iron-clad, but after…after meeting you…" A humorful chuckle escaped her lips as she looked to him with a small smile. "A warrior of light and a princess of shadow, sounds like some sort of romantic fairy tale, doesn't it? Normally I'd laugh such a thing off, but that 'fair-tale' is in fact my life. It's the story of how I liked to think I…changed for the better."

Link saw her right hand lying flat against the grass. In seconds, he made his decision and moved his left hand toward it. He stopped once their fingers touched; relief flooded him as Midna did not pull away as he feared. "You're not the only one. To be honest, I think I gained more than I lost on this journey, scratch that…I'm sure of it. Because of all that it's…going to be hard for me to go back to Ordon Village and hoard goats." Before his eyes, Link could have sworn he saw a shooting star, an omen as some would have said. "There's so much out there that I feel like I want to see."

For a few minutes, Midna remained perfectly silent. It wore on the blonde's nerves trying to decipher what could be going on through her head. When she finally spoke, he was all ears. "Sounds like you'll have a lot to do after…"

She didn't need to clarify as he already knew.

After they went their separate ways.

They'd been through so much together and learned more than they ever thought about themselves and the world around them. And now, fate was about to tear them apart.

It wasn't fair, that's what they thought. Neither Link nor Midna were willing to say that though, not in front of the other for fear of the reaction.

"I'll have a lot to do once I get back, goddesses know how much damage Zant caused with his little coup." There was a sigh as she leaned her head against her knuckles. Link recognized that dark look in her eyes. "I almost wish I hadn't killed him so quickly, a public execution for his crimes might have done wonders."

He wasn't quite sure how to take that statement. On one hand, he truly didn't feel _anything _at the thought of Zant suffering a demise more painful than the one he'd endured at Midna's hands. Deep down, he knew he felt anger over what the helmet-wearing Twili had done to his home and village, but it was more than that. His _hatred _was borne of the hell he'd put Midna through.

Speaking of Midna, she was staring at him again. Odds were, she was waiting for his input, be it positive or negative. "W-Well, I-I'm not a royal or a minister or anything like that-"

"But you are pretty good at helping people." Laughed the female Twili. "No matter the race or status, you seem to have a knack for being what people need to get through their problems. Now, when I say that, Link, I'm speaking from personal experience so don't you dare try to downplay it."

Link held up his arms in mock surrender. "Then I suppose that's one thing I can do with my life. Use it to help people, sounds pretty cliché, huh?"

"Nope, if it can do some good, then you should go for it, especially since you seem to have a knack for it." Assured the redhead reaching over to poke him on the cheek. "I will worry, with the way your brain works goddesses know what kind of messes you'll be getting into trying to write some sort of wrong."

Sparks raced across him at the small yet treasurable physical contact. For one reason or another, Midna had yet to remove her hand. All of his nerves fired as the poke with a single finger became her caressing his whole cheek with her hand. Link looked directly into the red eyes of his Twili companion. "I don't…I don't want to leave your side." He finally said it. Though it seemed a huge weight had been lifted from him, Link knew who'd only fastened an ever greater one to his leg. Any second, it would drag him down into a soul-crushing abyss.

Midna wasn't going to let that happen. "…I thought…when all of this was over, you'd never want to see me again. I was pretty bossy and dismissive of you."

He couldn't help but smile. "You grew on me, and like you keep saying, I'm a wolf…and wolves can be pretty loyal."

Her eyes flashed and her heart quickened. "Loyal enough…to follow me into the unknown?"

Living up to the quality exhibited by the golden triangle on his hand. Link leaned forward, gently removing her hand yet never letting go of it. Her lips tasted exotic, like some sort of delectable fruit he couldn't begin to identify. Rather it was natural or cosmetic, he didn't care, he simply enjoyed the taste. For a brief moment, Midna seemed caught off-guard, then the moment passed. She pushed back against his lips, her hand giving a reassuring squeeze to his. Neither of them were really in control, not that they wanted to be. The Hylian and Twili simply enjoyed the embrace until their need to breath forced them apart.

Blue eyes stared into red as heavy breaths intersected. Around them, the wind rustled the forest. Faintly, the sound of the sacred spring down the hill could be heard, a soft melody that soothed their racing hearts. For the moment.

"Midna, I-"

Swift as the wind they'd often run past, she pounced on him. Faintly, in the back of Link's mind, he chided himself for believing they'd be taking things "slow and easy" as some would have said. Midna wasn't the hesitant type, especially when it came to the things she wanted, and to the Hylian's immense joy, she wanted him. Their second kiss quickly grew to eclipse the previous one in terms of euphoria it brought them. The previous restraints that had held them back came undone, burned away by the growing flames within them. Said flames quickly spread through their bodies completely enveloping them. Hands greedily grabbed at one another while their tongues finally made contact.

Neither was quite sure how things ended with Link on his back and Midna on top, not that either of were complaining. Short breaks for air punctuated the next passing moments, their eyes never once leaving one another's faces. Midna's hands were on Link's shoulders keeping him pressed down while she hovered above him. Never had he seen such a wild and seductive look in her eyes, it left him completely and utterly captivated. What the Hylian didn't know was that the blade cut both ways. Link may not have thought much of himself, but Midna did. To her…he had practically become a part of her whole world, a part of her. As she stared down into his innocent yet courageous blue eyes, she decided she wanted to well and truly give a part of herself to the man she loved. Said man didn't need to say anything on his part, she could feel the impulse, the desire to do the same from his body.

Her lips twisting into a truly seductive smile, Midna reached for the rim of her dress…and pulled. Silhouetted in the light of the moon, Link could have sworn he'd just witnessed a goddess descend from the heavens. The first time he'd seen the Twilight's Princess' true form, his heart had admittedly skipped a beat. Beyond a doubt, she was the most beautiful _woman _he'd ever seen. Now though…well, now Link was pretty sure his heart had well and truly stopped beating. Frozen in place, he could do nothing but stare in slack-jawed awe at the now naked beauty before his eyes. One portion of his mind told him what he was witnessing was impossible, the other advised him to drink in all her could see. He chose to listen to the latter.

The body he'd glimpsed in the glory of the dawn now lay before him, bathed in the light of the glittering moon and the stars. Never had the darkness seemed so beautiful, never could he have imagined his traveling companion possessed a body that would put the goddesses to shame. Breasts as round and ripe as fruits, a sensual waist he longed to wrap his arms around, and legs that he wouldn't mind being brushing up against his body. He didn't even try to hide the shock or the fact that he was examining every portion of her body, from her revealed nipples to her moist silt.

She was wet, Midna, the Princess of the Twilight Realm was wet.

His eyes met hers, and his thoughts became an open book to her. "For you," she spoke with a charming smile. As she had read his mind through eye-contact, he did the same. The sweet, sensual nature of the grin on her face told Link exactly what was running through her mind. "For you, and only for you, Link. What do you-mmphm!"

He had a feeling there weren't going to be any repercussions for cutting her off. Barely a second later and she had melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and their bodies pressing together. For a creature of the darkness, she was warm, unbelievably warm. Looking back, Midna he realized the fiery-haired woman he'd been traveled with had always carried a sort of warmth with her. At first, he saw it as being like the flame of a candle that illuminated the darkness. One false move and the candle would be snuffed out leaving him trapped in darkness. Alternatively, it would also set fire to everything around it, including him and burn him alive. Link was glad things had moved beyond that point, she had become a hearth, one that traveled with him wherever he went. No matter how dark or cold times got, he felt he could always look into Midna's blood-colored eyes and feel a spark of confidence and warmth.

The blade cut both ways. Midna simply couldn't get enough of Link as she pulled and clawed at his shoulders. She didn't wait for any sort of invitation or testing of the waters, the Twilight Princess forced her tongue into the Hylian's mouth. At first, Link was caught off-guard, but like all things, he adapted to her quickly. Throaty moans rose from her mouth as she felt his tongue encounter hers, all while their lips never strayed more than an inch from each other. It was as if the blond-haired warrior were a drug that she couldn't get enough of. Or rather, she was finally being allowed to sample for the first time. Even as he was forced onto his back, Link never stopped kissing her, nor did she stop pressing herself against him. Shivers racked her body as he explored her true form. She loved it when he felt his hands dig into her, an unexpected act on his part, but one that brought her greater pleasure.

Air was the only reason they ever broke apart from one another, and even then, the breaks were short. One's breath tickled the other, serving as more fuel to the fire eating away at them. Happily, they gave into the growing flames of passion, letting it consume them.

Somehow, Midna ended up on the bottom with Link hovering above her. Rather than go back at it, the two seemed to freeze in a type of limbo. Azure stared back into crimson, both holding the same emotions that would soon be acted upon. Midna's hands were still gripping her partner's backside, any second she could pull him down, but she wanted to take a moment and have him enjoy the sight beneath him. Equally so, she wanted to drink in the image of the blond who'd stuck with her through hell. Who'd saved her life and helped save her kingdom.

At first, neither had particularly thought much of the other. Honestly, it was a matter of who would tire of the other first and leave. Though they did grind on each other's nerves, the abandonment never came; as time went on, the very thought drifted out of their minds until it wasn't even a back thought. No matter what happened or how bad things got, they always found themselves leaning on each other, protecting one another from the cruelties and dangers they'd encountered. It was a partnership, it was a friendship, it steadily became something…more, especially in the last twenty-four hours.

If nothing else, Midna wanted Link's image of her to be as she was now. Exposed before him in her true form, not that hideous imp-like prison that Zant had stuck her into. Even if he'd come to accept her for who she was, she could still never shake the first impression she'd made on him physically. Had she appeared before him in her true form would that have changed their relationship? Would it have made him quicker to warm-up to her, seeing her unearthly beauty? Her pride told her yes and she was willing to go off that assumption remembering the way he'd looked upon her after the curse had been broken. She enjoyed that look, Midna wanted Link to see her as she truly was and was always meant to be seen. Looking back, perhaps that was when she wanted to take him into her arms as she'd done mere seconds before.

Evidently, she had been so beautiful he had no words left.

Now, fate had turned the tables on them. She was the one left speechless by the beauty of the man before her. Luck had been with them as Link's face had remained unscarred. Even if he had gained something like a loss eye or line stretching from his forehead to his chin, Midna was sure her feelings for him wouldn't have changed. After all, had they not looked past the other's physical appearances to find that which they needed to survive?

Link's breath came out in short pants, same as hers. His eyes were on the verge of becoming feral, one move and they'd be set off; the temptation to do so was almost like a fire tickling Midna's spine. Perhaps he wanted to take things slowly, but she wasn't quite in the mood for that. Her fingers pressed against his side. All the nerves in Link's body flared, his lips came down upon the exposed Twili's shoulder. A throaty moan escaped the princess in feeling her lover's body press against her. His tongue and teeth were readily napping at her neck like a fountain of water. Midna felt her vision temporarily go hazy, something was brushing up against her waist, something hard. In response, she brought her leg upward, sliding the dark-colored limb against Link's side.

"L-L-Link…" Called the redhead feeling the Hylian bite down upon her shoulder. Reflex caused her legs to tighten around his waist. "P-Please…do that again…"

His hands were gripping her by the waist; his mouth was little more than a few centimeters from her skin. "You said…please, heh, for you to say that, you must be enjoying this." Running his thumbs alongside her skin provided her a small measure of joy and pleasure. His breath tickling her skin didn't help. Beneath his touch, she trembled. "I'd be lying if I didn't say the thought of doing this to you…hadn't crossed my mind when I saw your true form." He couldn't help but groan as he felt her leg sliding against lower regions. Obviously, Midna was not going to let the teasing be one-sided.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she listened to his barely repressed moans of delight. It both excited her and soothed her pride as a woman. "My true form, that's good, I was…as my feelings for you grew, I feared that vile imp-form would keep me from proclaiming how I truly felt about you, and you would be too put off by it to accept me as a potential lover." She sensed his body tense up, then felt him pull away. The Twilight Princess remained resolute as the Hylian stared down at her with sharpened eyes and a wide mouth. Midna smiled while reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Yes, Wolf Boy, I love you…I know we started off with our differences, but I really-"

His worn but warm hand quickly fell over hers'. There was a brief squeezed, "I love you too, Midna. But…are you sure about having me? I mean I'm a-mphmm."

Just as she'd done, he did so as well. The Twili's hands gradually began to make their way to rim of his shirt. Within seconds of finding it, she pulled. Link got the idea and broke away just long enough for her to discard his tunic to the side. They fell back into another kiss, this one more primal than the last. The grass beneath them rustle as their motions. Link's quick breaths brought a smile to the princess' face, especially when she felt her black nails dig into his skin. It wasn't hard enough to break skin, but it most certainly was enough to get a rise out of him. Without a doubt, she was showing that two could play at the game. And that she wasn't going to let him have all the fun. She showed that by rolling the two of them over so she was on top.

Link breath caught in his throat at the sudden change in position, and the view it afforded him. There was no doubt his member was at full mast, and probably poking at Midna's thighs. Based on the cute giggles she was trying and failing to suppress, it was. Could she blame him? Her breasts were…they were…they were perfect, as were her hips, and her legs, really, just about everything about her body seemed to have been sculpted to be as divine as possible. The lingering question in the back of his head regarding Twili physiology was answered as he saw she did indeed have nipples, delicious nipples that he struggled to look away from. In an effort to do so, he made the mistake of looking down.

"You're…you're…"

Her smile was that of a seductress, which she was doing an excellent job of playing. Her blue hand caressed his cheek. "Yes, my hero, I'm wet…and wet for _you_." Midna gently took hold of his face so she could lean forward to plant one slow and sensual kiss upon his lips. Instinct took hold of Link's arms, moving them around her waist to deepen the lip-lock. Their respective lower regions brushed up against each other. Through the fabric of his loans, she could feel his cock crying for attention. "Before you have a taste of me…I want to have a taste of you." The princess whispered when they briefly separated for air. It took a few seconds for her words to truly register within the blonde's brain, and once they did, his lips ticked upward in anticipation. During the brief interval when their eyes met, Link nodded.

As if she were going to wait for his permission.

Loud in the swordsman's ear was his heartbeat, an ever-growing clap of thunder that drowned out almost every other sound. His frantic breathing was a close second. It was a duet that he normally associated with battle. One could have argued that a…different sort of battle was about to be waged here, on a grassy meadow beneath the stars. If so, then Link's opponent had already taken the lead, and was pressing onward with absolute fearlessness.

Midna practically at the strings and fastens of his pants before freeing them. She openly submitted to the primal urges that had been eating at her throughout the day, no, perhaps for the past couple of weeks. After such a long time, the object of her lustful imagination came into view as the last of Link's clothing was tossed into the grass beside them. With one hand gently laid atop his thigh, she could feel his pulse quicken.

"My, my, I was right, your second sword _is _the sharper of two blades." Her voice was a wind that fanned the embers inside of him. They were like a great sea of flaming beacons, each sparking and growing, ready to burst into an inferno. "As the first woman to sample your sword, I'm going to take my time, so sit back, and enjoy." Midna's words were partial an order and partially a claim of reassurance. Even as he felt his chest about to explode, Link found it in him to gaze into her eyes. What he saw made him let go of every piece of restraint and doubt that still lingered in his mind.

Very quickly, it proved to be the right decision.

He called her name, many, many times. Sometimes it was complete, and at others, all his mouth managed to work out was the first syllable. As time went on, even that became up for debate. Link could feel Midna smirking as her dark lips peppered his cock with kiss after kiss. The sweet lips his eyes had been subconsciously drawn to were now covering his male member in soft imprints. All of it felt too much like a dream come true; were this some illusion, he was happy to remain captivated by it.

The Twilight Princess had started off gently massaging his cock with her hands. Within seconds, she gave into impulse and decided her mouth would better advice things. She'd hit the nail straight on the head. _Like any man, you bend to the charms of a woman. Link, I want to…no other woman will touch you as I am, and as I shall continue to. _Thought the monarch while dragging her tongue along the meaty tower. Based on the quick gasps escaping from the blonde's mouth, he was truly enjoying himself. The sounds filled Midna with a womanly pride that made her increase the speed of her licks. Not one to slack off when it came to what she wanted, she rubbed her free hand over her Hylian lover's left thigh.

Link could feel his nails digging into the grass while at the same time taking up chunks of it. Very fast, his heart and breathing were becoming replaced by the sound of Midna servicing him. He knew if he dared look down to the beauty in-between his legs it'd be the end. To prevent that, Link directed his gaze toward the night sky. How many stars were there? It was a stupid and meaningless venture, but he undertook it anyway. If it kept him from looking down then all the better.

Midna didn't like that, but she was a tad amused by it. "Link," Came her feathery voice, like an ethereal spirit tempting a passing traveler. He finally turned his head to meet her eyes. While facing him, her hands were still doing the work of making sure his penis was tended to. "Watch closely, and don't you _ever _forget this sight."

It wasn't the sight that would stick with him, it was the sensation. The Hylian's back arched off the green-colored ground curtsy of the woman who'd taken the whole of his cock into her mouth. Link's fingers spread out along the grass, then immediately tightened. A throaty gasp flew from his mouth upon feeling the first stroke of Midna's tongue. In seconds, one stroke became two, and after that he well and truly lost count. Link's mouth hung open, pure gibberish streaming from his lips. Midna heart every last bit, and it was like sweet music to her ears. Surprisingly, she'd started off slow as if to test the waters, that changed one heartbeat later.

No doubt, she was smirking at the corners of her mouth. Midna was proving herself to be a natural, a fact that made Link further count his blessings. He could feel every inch of her mouth as his cock was pushed deeper and deeper into her. The stars above their heads seemed so much further away one minute, and the next he could have sworn he could reach out and touch them. That was the power Midna had, the gift she had given him-the ability to reach out and hold the stars in the palm of his hands. Seconds passed like hours, each one being marked by the swift movements of her tongue and even her hands. She was pumping him now, ensuring that not even her hands remained idle.

Once again, Link dared to make the mistake of looking down. He was going to keep his promise, the sight of the Twilight Princess blowing him would never leave his mind until his last days. Equally so, the feel of his member within her mouth was a sensation Midna would keep with her. And one she wanted to repeat as many times as possible.

"M-Midna!"

His warning came seconds before his first release did. She would have liked to say she was ready, but Midna wasn't. Not for all of it. Still, she enjoyed the white rush. In the short seconds that followed, Midna could finally confirm the stories and rumors that she'd heard regarding what a man's essence was to taste like. As far as Link went, he tasted like pure heaven. As her mouth and face became smeared in glorious white, she could feel her own lower lips tingle in excitement. It somehow made the moment all the better.

Link's head fell against the ground, his mind quickly sinking into a sea of carnal pleasure. Every passing second he was taken deeper and deeper until before he knew it, the Hylian was completely submerged. The only clear sound his pointed ears could make out was Midna, her vigorously slurping down his manly juices. Even with his eyes closed, the sound was more than enough for him to paint a clear picture, that, and the sensation.

The Princess of the Twilight Realm knew she was making a mess of herself, but she didn't care. If the royals and advisers of her world could see her, she could only imagine the reactions they'd have. The scandalized faces they would no doubt make further fueled Midna's lustful actions. Cum trailed down her lips and dipped onto the ground in spite of her efforts to get as much of it as she could. Somewhat regretfully, the redhead pulled away. She heard Link slowly coming around while she cleaned herself off.

Saving for his post-orgasm pants, Link made not one sound while Midna licked off his remaining juices. For a first time, he'd cum quite a bit, not that she was complaining so far. Her eyes found his while she sensually sucked her left index finger free of his cum. Midna could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat when a pop sounded. "You taste delicious, my hero." The Hylian broke out into a relieve smile hearing her honest praise. Smirking, she grabbed his still erect member with her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "From this moment onward, this is mine and mine alone, is that clear, Link?"

Amazingly, he returned her seductive smile with one of his own. Perhaps it was the after-rush of his first orgasm. "As you wish, my princess. My sword belongs to you and you alone." He reached out and took hold of her wrist. With great care, he pried her hand off, all while rubbing his thumb against her blue-colored skin. "Midna," he started.

It was now her turn to have her heart race within her chest. "Yes, a thousand times yes, Link." He was ready for her, and actually enjoyed the residue taste of his cum in her mouth. It felt heavenly having their bodies now barefoot of clothing pressing against each other. His cock still had some hardness to it, and that hardness tickled Midna's dark-colored body. In turn, her nipples rubbed against his bare-chest. Their arms were wrapping around each other as they'd done previously. A minute later and they were back to rolling along the ground like pebbles.

And it of course, ended with Midna on the bottom. During the brief moment they separated, the lovers grinned at one another. Still playing the part of the seductress, the princess sensually rubbed her leg against Link's now naked thigh. Being so close, she felt his member twitch in anticipation.

Link wasn't in the mood for her teasing, which she was happy for. Countless times her back arched off the ground thanks to his lips. It was both amazing and surprising how gentle he could be, especially when it came to carnal matters. Midna never would have pegged Link for the affectionate or gentle lover, but she was happy she was wrong. His every motion was done with the intent of making her feel as good as possible. So far, the Hylian was doing a stellar job.

Like a good servant, he tended to her breasts, making sure they received the proper worship they deserved. As an imp, a part of Midna had wondered what would Link think of her true form. Would he be attracted, repulsed, or see her unworldly true self as mundane. Based on the way his hands caressed and squeezed her breasts, it was the first one. She could feel the eagerness through his fingers. Midna encouraged him with her soft panting and whining, all carried out at his hand. Her soft whispers turned into full-throated screams as she felt his tongue finally make contact with her nipple.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this to you." Whispered the swordsman after he withdrew his tongue.

"Do it, whatever you've dreamed up since seeing my true self, do it." Her gaze directed to the stars, she could have sworn she saw the vast cosmos that existed beyond the night sky. "Night, I am yours, in body and soul, Link."

He wanted to make her feel good, great, like she was the most important woman in the world. That wish fueling him, he kissed, tickled, and beat the dark-colored melons that were Midna's boobs. The Twili Princess' arms stretched forward to the side, her dark nails doing as he'd done a few moments earlier. She was in such an unclothe state that a part of Link couldn't help but feel further aroused. Following a soft bite on her left nipple, he removed himself from her mounds and continued his journey downward.

Link took a moment to take in the sweet smell of Midna's arousal. She was wet and wanting. Rather than dive right in, he held off, taking the time to appreciate the aroma-like scent of her juices. Much like with her lips, it carried a surreal charm to it. After her cry his name, the Hylian at last pushed forward.

"Ah…ahhhhh…yes…yes…" Never again would she touch herself, and never again would she have to wonder what having a man in-between her legs would feel like. Unashamed, she pushed her hips forward and threw her head back in naked lust. Link's tongue was hard at work exploring her carnal folds. Lightning raced from her hips and through the rest of her body. In a vain effort to keep it surprised, Midna threw her arms over her face, yet her mouth continued to sound out quick pants.

How they must have looked, they could only imagine. Should anyone have come upon the sight it would have been the definition of scandal. Of course, it also would have been the definition of love-making outside of the bedroom.

The hero was greedily digging into the princess' vaginal entrance, even going as far as to add his fingers to the mix. That's what caused Midna to jump. Animals all across the hill top and even down below could probably hear them.

Link didn't mind as he felt his lover's thick and shapely legs lock around his head. He took it as a sign that he was doing a good job in making Midna feel the love. Spurned on, he continued his actions, adding a second and even a third finger to the mix. Midna's lower lips quivered in excitement as her voice become more broken. Shutting his eyes and his mind, he calmly waited for the end to come. When it did, he'd meet it with arms wide-open.

"L-Link!"

Roguish as it may have sounded, he took pride in the fact the first woman to cry his name was a princess. The first womanly juices he tasted were those of a princess. Most importantly, they belonged to the woman he loved. All those things made the white nectar taste all the sweeter.

Arms still laying against her forehead, Midna quietly counted down the seconds proceeding her first orgasm. Each one was marked by the vibrating of her hips, and the sound of Link happily consuming her cum. It was a blissful limbo in which she knew true peace.

In total, it was almost three whole minutes, three minutes of her cuming into the mouth of her beloved wolf. Said wolf was looking up at her when she finally regained the strength to raise her head. At the moment, the stars were totally out-shined by the love that shimmered in her eyes. He rose and crawled over to her until their lips were brushing up against one another. Her hands slid across his shoulders until their grip grew tighter, Doing her best to not break the kiss, she rolled them over.

Link knew the position they were in. "M-Midna, a-are you sure about this?"

"More sure than anything I've ever been. Link, you're special to me, so special I…I want you to have all of me." She answered positioning her pussy above his tower. "From now on I…"

Nothing needed to be said. His hands moved to her waist where they applied a firm yet soothing grip. She giggled while he smiled, then both braced themselves. The princess brought herself down in tandem with the warrior pulling her down. In one direct blow, her barrier was demolished.

She felt his protective instincts surge as she hissed in pain. In a way, it was cute that even the slightest signs of discomfort on her part were enough for him. Midna heard him whisper her name is worry, in response, she stroked his cheek while putting on a brave face. Quickly enough, the pain faded, replaced by an amorous feeling that had been building within her since he laid eyes on her true form. Somewhere in the corner of her mind, she pondered if they would have taken one another on the field had things been different.

They were as loud as possible, loud enough they could probably be heard in Ordon Village. Every sound they were making came from their hearts, the feelings that had been accumulating for months on end. In one glorious burst, they exploded outward and were readily accepted by the other. Azure met blood-colored red, both overlain by lust and tempered by true love. Hungry mouths pressed against one another again and again. Each kiss, no matter how driven, never seemed to be enough to satisfy them.

"More…more…harder! Oh, goddesses, more!" Cried the redheaded princess practically bouncing herself atop Link's cock. Now, she well and truly belonged to the hero, and he belonged to her. She knew her every action was pushing Link closer and closer to their unified release. His fingers dug into her hips, and then her ass sending bolts of euphoria racing through her. Midna's vaginal lips quivered as she felt her blond-lover push his cock deeper and deeper into her.

It had rapidly become clear his earlier explorations of the Twilight Princess' body were noting in comparison to having her atop of him. Link felt as if he could feel every pore on Midna's body opening and being cleansed. He could have sworn he felt the heat surging through her. It fueled the flame within him; together, the blazes morphed into a searing hot inferno with them at the center. Link felt her marking him with her nails, so engulfed by the blaze that the pain had fully transformed into intoxicating pleasure.

Neither was sure who felt the pulse first. What began as one became many as they raced closer and closer to the ledge. At the end, lay the swirling whirlpool of release. Seeing it, Midna decide to make one final sprint in the form of raising then slamming her hips down. It was a finishing move that allowed for her to reach the end first, Link quickly following behind her.

"MIDNAAA!"

"LIIINKKK!"

The Hylian's cock twitched, then the burst came. Joyously, Midna accepted it all into her womanly cavern, once the first drops reached her female core, she returned the favor. Her walls bore down on Link's member with as much force as possible, splattering it with her womanly essence. His member answered her in kind by spurting more of his cum into her, pouring into her womb. Faintly, Midna realized there was a chance Link may have just impregnated her. The thought filled her with a wondrous excitement that she could barely contain. Subconsciously fueled by the thought, she squeezed his member for all it was worth, and Link readily returned the feeling. He wanted it to last for as long as possible.

Even as he continued to shoot rope after rope into her, Midna continued to rock her hips. She was using all of her energy to make their first orgasm one to remember. The princess continued to clench at the shoulders of the man she loved, no doubt leaving rose-colored imprints on his skin. Meanwhile, his hands were holding onto her hips for dear life. Sweat poured down their bodies, which still lay pressed against each other. Air briefly forced them to part from one another lips, but their eyes never left each other. One of Midna's hands found the back of her love's head, her fingers moving through his gold-colored locks. Link had gave her a moment to enjoy the feeling before moving back against his lips.

At some point, she'd collapsed atop of him, still impaled on his sword. The sensation was no less magnificent then when they'd both been sitting upright. She listened to the last vintages of Link's cock pour cum into her in addition to his own exhausted but gleeful breathing. His arms remained fasten around her waist, his thumb weaving gentle circles in her blue skin.

"Thank you for letting me love you."

Lewd as it may have been, Midna felt her vaginal lips quiver in hearing those three simple words. She heard Link's groan of approval from beneath her.

"You beat me to the punch, Link." Finding the strength to sit upright, she placed both hands atop his chest, her flame-colored strands illuminated by the shining moon. "So…does this mean you'll…I mean, I'm not trying to-oooh,"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her response to his moving his hips. Link knew they still had quite a bit of energy left in them, and the night was still young. "The Twilight Realm…it didn't seem like a bad place to live, especially with a beautiful woman to share it with."

"A beautiful woman who also happens to be its future queen." Added the redhead with a chuckle. "Speaking of royalty…you know, there's a good chance you may have just fathered the realm's next princess or even prince."

Link's laughter at the statement was one that filled her heart with glee, especially as he sat up and placed his head into the crux of her neck. "Then that's all the more reason to be there. I…you know I never got to know my real parents. I always told myself if I ever had kids that I'd be there for them so…"

"You will be," Softly affirmed the Twili woman. Her right hand caressed his cheek, cradling it so she could lean down and place a kiss on his wanting lips. "_We _will."

Their union would no doubt raise eyebrows and inspire protests on both sides, but Link and Midna had made their decision. Already, they'd broken several traditions by taking each other on a forested hill in the middle of the wilderness, but in some ways, they were happy about that. On that hillside, alone from the prying eyes of the goddesses and the world, they could be themselves and give themselves to no one but each other. Besides, it wasn't like this would be their _only _union.

What neither know was that they weren't quite as alone as they thought.

As a Spirit of Light, a guardian, a guide, Ordona usually kept to himself and slept within his watery realm until called upon. He'd yet to go back to sleep when the Hylian and Twili had settled down in his domain…and it had proven to be a…eye-opening experience.

"_Well…one thing is certain, there shall certainly be an heir to the Throne of Twilight." _Noted the goat-like spirit with a playful huff. Ordinarily, he'd be going on about the ancient rules and boundaries that had been in place for hundreds, arguably thousands of years. As time had shown him though, some things weren't eternal and change was very much possible. Sometimes change…could be a positive. And sometimes it could be entertaining to watch.

And so it was, unseen and unnoticed the Spirit of Ordona Province gave his "blessings" to the couple as they continued to…copulate.

"_Yes, I'm sure of it." _If spirits could blush then without a doubt, his face was redder than a cherry as he listened to the unlikely couple. _"The lineage of the hero will most certainly be living on…in spades."_

* * *

**Things got a bit kinkier than I would have liked, but I honestly couldn't help it. I sort of see Midna as being a very upfront and aggressive lover, and Link being well, most of the time I highly doubt he'd be one to stop her. Especially if they're alone and think no one's watching. The Ordona thing was completely thought up on the moment purely because the imaginary was too funny for me to resist. I mean, come on, the Light Spirits might have some level of awareness of what goes on in their respective domains and I'm sure one or two couples sneak out for some alone time when no one's looking. **

**There goes my first lemon of the spring, and I'm quite proud of it. Let me know what you all think! **


End file.
